Room 13 in Neverland
by LoveTearsLies
Summary: Emma was a normal teenage girl, but then her whole world changed when a magic bean fell into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Room 13 in Neverland

**Disclaimer: Ok I know this sounds like KeepCalmandLove's writing but I promise you that I am not copying. We are sisters so she helped me out on this; so some creds go to her. Any way go check out some of her writing and please review. Thx bye**

Chapter 1:

Emma's POV

I was running, running for my life as thorny vines cut my face. I glanced back to see him gaining on me. I was scared for my life, and them I felt the pain.

1 year earlier:

My friends and I all sat in class as the teacher went on about the Civil War. I clicked my iPad on to see my reflection in the camera. My fifteen year old skin was deeply tanned, smooth and supple, my eyes a deep piercing shade of blue, my blonde hair curly and wild.

I looked back at my friends and saw them half asleep and the other half where day dreaming. I looked down and on the floor I saw a small bean that seemed to glow. So I picked it up and at the end of class I got my entire class to look at it, and then my friend graham tripped and nicked me over which dropped the bean sending me and the rest of my class somewhere, but once we landed we where all knocked out cold.

Twenty minutes later:

We all woke up we realized we weren't in Scottsdale anymore we were in a place that was cold, misty and had a deep jungle behind the trees. Something girls started to freak out and I screamed "Be quiet everybody just shut up let me handle this!" I grabbed my friend Dylan and told him help me get everyone calmed down. After a few minutes of crying and screaming I spoke "Ok everyone we have to stick together, follow me through the jungle and we will see if anyone else is here." My friends all agreed to do so and we headed of into the jungle.

Dylan's POV

Emma had gotten us pretty far through yah jungle before she said that we would stop for the night. I went over to her and said "I'll get everything set up you take a break," so she sat down on a rock and started to drift of to sleep, after we had gotten everything set up I took her into her tent and laid her down in the hammock we had made and I slept in the one next to hers as I watched he sleep soundly I started to feel my eyelids get heavy and I let myself cave into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emma's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone breathing and when I looked down I saw Dylan under me fast asleep and breathing heavily. I wanted to stay there forever but instead he woke up and I asked him how he got under me he said he had gotten cold last night and came to me for warmth.

After he explain what happened we both got out of bed and woke up everyone else. My friends Lindsey and Gracie were hanging out on the other side of the group when suddenly to boys came, grabbed them by their hair and began asking questions.

The first boy asked "Who is your leader?" so Dylan and I stepped forward then Dylan said, "We are leading our class mates in search of someone who cane save us we where transported here by some magic bean, and one more thing where are we?"

The boys responded in unison "Neverland." The class gasped in horror and shock at the statement. Too my surprise I asked them to take us to the person I charge of the island and they obediently did as told releasing Lindsey and Gracie in the process.

Pans POV

As I was speaking to Felix, my right hand man, one of my lost boys comes to me and say that a group of people is here to see me. and as I walk out if my tent I see a beautiful girl about fifteen years old with tan skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair standing in front of me along with several other people. The boy standing next to her spoke with a strong voice and said "My name is Dylan and this is my class Lindsey,Gracie, Julia, Cara, Riley, Alyssa, Nada, Spencer, Sean, Graham, Andrew, Owen, Ryan, and Emma."

The girl I assumed was Emma stepped forward she said ," We where sent here by a magic bean and have been looking for help ever since we woke up here."

I asked them if they needed a place to stay and they said yes so I let them stay with us in hopes that they could help me in return with a special task.

After a few minutes we where all getting to know each other when i asked one of the boys whom i assumed was sean about Emma

"Hey kid come here for a moment," the boy looked up and walked over to me. "I asked him "You see that girl over there, Emma, what is her deal why is she so different from everyone so quiet?"

Sean replied with "Oh Emma she is a little bit different from the rest of us. There is only one important thing to know about her."

"And what is that?" I asked. He responded with a sharp tone "Do not make her mad!" I raised my eyebrow at him but before i could ask him anymore questions he had walked away.

**I know my last chapter was short and i am sorry but expect more chapters in the future. So rate comment post review and check out KeepCalmandLove's page for more awesome stories also check my page for polls and that's it thx see ya in my next chp**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Emma's POV

Peter was going to let us stay but he wanted me in the tent next to his, so I knew Dylan wouldn't end up in my bed tomorrow.

I went into my tent to lie down but then pan came in after me. He asked me if the tent was ok and if I was comfortable I nodded yes and then he turned away and left.

As I lie on my bed I wondered if we would ever get home. After a while I got up and went to talk to my friends, I pulled Lindsey and Gracie away from Cara.

Lindsey and Gracie where both silent until I spoke. "How are you guys doing, you know with this whole thing and us being on Neverland and all?" Lindsey said "We are better than when we where being strangled, but how are you doing?" Right after she asked I thought I heard a twig snap but it must have been my imagination. "Oh me I am fine. Well ok here's the thing when I woke up this morning I and Dylan was underneath me, I mean we had clothes on but still it was weird!"  
They both made kiddy noises and ooowed, but then Gracie asked "You do know that he has a major." She stopped as if she had heard someone but then she shook her head as if disregarding it "Anyway he has a major crush on you!" I screamed at her "What! There's no way I mean why would he like me, I am so weird." They shook their heads "You are really oblivious aren't you, I mean whenever he's around you he smiles in a way he doesn't around anyone else, and you alway blush around him when he does that."

Now that I thought about it, it does make sense. I mean he stares at me all the time and he does flirt with me and sit with me all the time. But still how could a guy with gorgeous blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and dark blonde hair ever see in me?

Dylan's POV

I was walking back to my tent when I heard Emma's voice and I stopped snapping a twig in the process. I heard her tell Lindsey and Gracie about the incident this morning. There reaction had my mind racing until I heard them tell her about my obvious crush on her and then Emma paused and then said "Does he know I like him back?" Lindsey replied "No." I decided to walk around the camp so that they wouldn't find out that I heard them but when I turned around Emma was right there, she was shocked "Did you here any of that?" She asked in a nervous voice. I replied "Any of what?" She smiled and started to walk away but I stopped her and asked her if she wanted me to walk with her she grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

As we walked we played 20 Questions and she won almost every time. Once we got to her tent we said good night and I floated away as happy as a dog with bacon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Pan's POV

This morning as I woke up I went to check on Emma and found her fast asleep on her bed. I walked out when I heard her stir in her sleep.

I walk around the camp and then went around the island, and about half way around I ran smack dab into Emma. I ask ed her "what are you doing here." She said "Oh I am just trying to clear my head. But any way you want to walk with me?" "Umm sure where do you want to go?" I asked.

She looked around and pointed to the most beautiful part of the island south cove. "Alright lets go," I replied. As we walked along the island inching closer to our destination she told me about her life. She told me where she was born, how old she was, and other details on her life.

Once she finished we had reach South Cove a beautiful beach with crystal clear water beautiful white sand and lots of space to explore. She and I had run around, laughed, and I told her about my life. As she listened to every detail she focused on me and stared at me with deep concentration.

Emma's POV

'What is happening, what is pan doing to my head' I thought to myself as I listened to pan talk about his life. He was so gorgeous with his pale skin, brown hair with gold highlights, his green eyes sparkling, and his outfit framing his short slender body but still showing his strong muscles. He looked at me and smiled that same way Dylan does. Oh my gosh I Dylan sees me here on the beach next to Peter what is he going to think, but the next thing I hear is Peters breath in my ear and suddenly we are a centimeter away from each other when he leans in and plants one on me. I respond by kissing him back and I look at him as we stand up to walk back to the camp site he is almost glowing and I can't help but blush.

As we walk back to camp I ask him if that really just happen and he faced me did his signature eyebrow cock and said "What this?" But before I could answer his lips met mine and he pulled me in his arms deepening the kiss and once I pulled away I answered "Yes, that exactly!"

We finally got back to the camp site and as we got there I smelled food cooking so I grabbed a piece of meat and went back to my tent. Short after Peter came in and said good night angel and he kissed me on the forehead, as I lay in bed thinking to myself I wondered what would happen if Dylan ever knew. After forgetting about Dylan I drifted of into a deep sleep.

Pans POV

I watched her as she fell asleep to make sure that she was ok and then as I turned around I saw Dylan looking at me with a cold stare I lifted my brow and asked him "what has got your nickers in a twist did you step on a thorn this morning?" He kept his stare "I saw you with Emma on the beach today. And I swear to god if you heart her I will kill you. This is the girl I have liked since fifth grade I know her better than you ever will, so just remember that." He said with cold harsh words. "Is that a threat?" I laughed at him. He truly was oblivious especially to whom to threat and who will kill them in an instant if they really wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Felix's POV

That girl Emma has been getting in the way a lot these past few weeks Pan isn't focusing on anything except her the other boys and I think she needs to hit the road before we are forced to interfere.

Emma's POV

It been several weeks since the kiss and Pan and I have grown close. Lindsey and all the other girls gather around the camp fire for some sort of meeting. Lindsey said that we would play a game where one person picks someone to sing their favorite song and I was first to be picked. I opened my mouth and started to sing the song rolling in the deep by Adele. " There's a fire starting in my heart teaching the I fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark finally I can see you crystal clear go ahead and sell me with all a your despair." I didn't know the lyrics to well so I stopped there.

My friends all cheered and clapped for me. Suddenly Pan fell flat on his face in front of all of us and we burst out laughing. I went over to help him up but he was already on his feet when he asked "what was all the cheering about?" I replied "Oh nothing I was just finishing my turn on a singing game." He nodded and then said "Very we then carry on."

After he left we giggled and continued with the game.

Pan's POV

I was walking back to my tent when I heard Emma sing and it was so beautiful. Not realizing that I was on the tip of my toes I fell right on my face but quickly stood and asked what was going on they said a game so I left in a haste trying to play it cool. What was this girl doing to my head she was every where and whenever I saw her I got butterflies in my stomach. How is she doing this to me, I am Peter Pan. A ruthless person who takes what he wants and never fails. I went into my tent and tried to sleep tossing and turning all night until I had an idea that could help me with my Dylan problem.

The next morning I got up and gathered everyone around. "We are going to play a little game!" I announced to the group. The lost boys made a cheer as loud as thunder. I grabbed a cross now and an apple, I handed Emma the cross bow and placed the apple on Dylan's head. "Now that arrow is poisoned with dream shade a deadly toxin that kills you slowly and painfully. So try not to miss," I said with an evil smile. I watched as she raised the cross bow to eye level, pulled the trigger and split the apple in two! 'Dammit'. She lowered the bow. "I have been aiming a bow since I was five this is a piece of cake." Dylan let out a long sigh of relief. Then I handed him the bow and put the apple on my head. He took his aim and pulled the trigger after suddenly pointing at my heart I caught the arrow right before it hit my chest and I saw Emma looking away and shivering. I turned her around and looked her in the eyes she let out a long sigh clearly relieved that I was ok. She stormed up to Dylan and socked him in the face "Oww what the hell is that for?" He said rubbing his cheek gingerly. "That was for trying to kill Peter, i saw you aim the cross bow at his heart at the last second!" She said screaming at him. My plan had worked now all I have to do is make sure he's totally out of the picture.

**Disclaimer: I know there are probably a few typos but still please click that review button and check my page for more stories alls please follow my story and me thx bye see ya next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Emma's POV

What the hell?! Why did Dylan just try to kill Pan is he insane? Doesn't he know I like him? Thats it! He knows I like him so he's trying to get rid of him.

I was going to talk to Peter when i saw Dylan approach him. "Well it looks like your attempt to get rid of me was a fail." Pan said in a cool calm voice. "Oh trust me this time I wont fail!" Dylan said with a smirk on his face. But before I knew it Dylan's fist was in Pans hand, and Dylan was going down trying to free himself from Pan's grip. Pan released his hand, and Dylan got up. "Don't you know I never fail." Pan said in a slightly hushed tone, before walking away.

I knew that they didn't like each other but is it really because of me? I know I sort of liked Dylan but I got over that once Pan kissed me.

Pan and I are on the beach where we first kissed. We are on the sand when he puts his arm around me and pulls me close. I start to blush and he smiles then leans in and kisses me on the lips. I wish it could stay this way forever that we never have to leave the beach and i can stay here in his arms forever.

Pan's POV

Emma is still in my arms when the sun starts to go down and i say "We had better get going, it will be dark soon." She smiled "fine, but don't move your arm it feels nice." And at this i pull her in closer. I am walking along the brush with Emma still on my arm when someone comes out of the bushes. Its Cara, the girl in Emma's class who all ways hangs out with Lindsey girl in Emma's class she looked at us then took of running. Emma and I chased her down, but then I realized how silly I was being running after her. I have nothing to hide so I told Emma to stop running she turned around and said "If Dylan finds out he might do something that he will regret!" And after that she took of running there was no stopping her so i ran after her. She was surprisingly fast for a girl she had finally caught up to Cara knocked her to the ground an she was screaming at her so loud that I couldn't even make out what she was saying. I had to pull Emma of her before she did that she would regret. Cara had gotten up looking scared as hell when Rylee and Alyssa came out as cara started to say "Emma tackled me! Emma tackled me!" Rylee said "Cara calm down, Emma why did you tackle her!?" "She was going to tell Dylan that Peter and I where out together and if she hade something bad would have happened and I don't think both would come out alive! So i did whatever necessary to keep that from happening, even if it means that someone gets hurt in the process." We all stared at each other until i broke the silence, "Ok if any of you cares about Dylan's safety you wont say anything to him about it."  
The girls all nodded in agreement.

Emma's POV

Pan and I went into his tent to talk, "Peter what are we going to do I mean if Cara or anyone else sees you and me together they might say something to Dylan and he might not take it to well!" Peter took a step towards me and whispered "Don't worry everything will be fine." He hugged me tight and stroked my hair, I had calmed down enough to relax for a moment and enjoy this. I swear I will never get tired of me in Peter's arms. I pulled away from the hug cupped his face and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back but harder and more passionately. I felt him pick me up and hold my delicate frame in his arms I pushed my lips onto his one last time before pulling away. "Wow" I said breathlessly. He was smiling in a way that was almost evil, and I felt like for the first time in my life someone other than my family cared about me. I walked out of the tent with him trailing behind, we walked up to the fire were Felix was roasting a wild boar and we say down to warm up a little bit. I hadn't realized until now but I was extremely cold and I almost started to shiver until Pan out his arm around me and I scooted closer to him and started to get warmer. As we ate the boar we told funny stories and about the things we didn't miss. We laughed all night and once I left for bed Pan walked me to my tent kissed me goodnight and then left as I fell asleep on my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Emma's POV

I couldn't sleep so I got up and walked outside when I heard Felix say "Pan you aren't focusing on the task at hand. You have to find the heart of the truest believer. That girl Emma has to go." "No! I swear if you touch her I will kill you!" Pan screamed at Felix, and threw him against a rock. I was so scared that I almost started to hyperventilate I held it in until I got in my tent and started cry and I couldn't control my breathing. Pan must have heard me because. The next thing I knew he was trying to calm me down I looked behind him to make sure Felix wasn't there and was glade to see he was gone. I started whispering "Please don't let them hurt me please!" Peter looked at me and said "you heard that?!" I nodded and looked up at him. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. You will be fine." He laid me down in bed and sat next to me. I asked him to stay so he nodded and pulled the covers over me I fell asleep reassured by his presence.

When I woke up peter was sitting on the edge. Of the bed looking at me. "Well looks like someone finally woke up." He said smiling. We got up and Pan took me to the north beach which was one of his favorite spots on the island. It was so calm there we walked along the shore line hand in hand until Peter splashed me with water and I shrieked. I splashed him back and soon enough we were in a water fight, it was one splash after another until I pushed Peter down into the water, but he grabbed me and I went down with him landing on his chest. He pulled me up so that I was face to face with him, and I leaned in and kissed him. I was about to pull away when he brought me back in. His lips where soft and warm on mine, and he tasted like raspberries. I pulled him closer as he snaked his arm around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. I waited a little while before I pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment then got up and started walking back to camp peter had to get me some new clothes since I couldn't stay in the wet ones. I went into my tent, and had Lindsey stand guard so that no lost boys would try to peek at me. As soon as I slipped the cloths on I had Lindsey evaluate them. I was wearing pants that wear ripped at my ankles a shirt that had the hem ripped of and a few tears here and there and my old shoes. Lindsey took me back to the tent that she and Gracie share and said "Ok Gracie and I have been saving these for an emergency," I look at what she has in her hand and see that it is safety pins and hair band. "Can't you just give me the hair tie?" I say in a whinny voice she shakes her head and says "Let me does just a few things." I sigh giving into her as she puts three pins on each shoulder and she ties the extra cloth in the back with the hair tie. I look at my self in the mirror and see that the shirt now hugs my curves perfectly, but it isn't tight so it is still a little baggy, and makes me look really good as I walk out of the tent. As soon as I walk into view of every one else they all start looking at me in amazement. I walk over to Pan and say thanks for the new clothes. I don't think I would have lasted long in those." I say as I pull Pan away from everyone else. He isn't looking at the shirt anymore but at my face he is smiling his evil smile and I can't help but blush. I still don't know how he did this to me, he makes me act like the girl that I don't show to anyone else. The shy, quiet, and out spoken girl that didn't have a lot of people who really appreciated me for who I am.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Pan's POV

Emma was staring at me in deep thought when I interrupted her with a kiss. She put her arms around my neck and I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her so close to me that our chests where pressed together. I deepened kiss the by putting my tongue in her mouth and she kissed me harder and harder. We finally pulled away from each other and we laid on the bed for a while until Emma fell asleep and I lay there stroking her hair and listening to her soft constant breathing. I fell asleep next to her and I felt at home.

Emma's POV:

I woke up not realizing where I was when I saw Pan right next to me. He was asleep, but I couldn't just stay there. I reluctantly woke him from his restless sleep, and as he stretched he look at me. "Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" He asked. "Better than I have in weeks." We got up, and I looked outside to see who else was awake, but no one was there. Pan and I went out and saw that no one was there they where all gone. We walked around the island until I told him to go in one direction while I go in another he told me that it was to dangerous, but I have to find my friend before they got hurt and that this was the fastest way to do that. He finally caved in but just in case he gave me a whistle to blow if I needed help I took the whistle kissed him on the cheek and then took of running.

I was about half way through the forest when I heard someone laugh. I turned around to see Felix. He had the most evil smile on his face that seemed to burn a hole in my soul. He was holding his club in his right hand which he was gripping rather tight. He took a step forward and held up his club up. After that everything went black.

I woke up and saw that my arms and legs where tied down. I looked around to see my friends next to me all tied up like me. I asked them where we were but then someone else replied. "You're in the cave of secrets. The only way that you can get out is to reveal your darkest secret, but let's face it none of you will do that. And even if you do you won't make it off the island." And with that he left. "Guys someone please tell a secret quickly," I said in a panic. Lindsey was first to tell "When we first got here I saw a ship that was sailing on the other side of the island and I didn't tell you guys." We all stared at her until we saw a bridge start to form across the caves canyon. After a few other peopleDylan was up, "Ever since we got here I have been trying to get you out of my head Emma but I can't and to see you with Pan breaks me every day." After that the bridge finished its way across. I hung my head low, "Well you won't have to anymore because Pan told me a way for you all to go back home." The class cheered until Gracie said, "What do you mean you all aren't you coming along?" I hung my head even lower. "No I am not. I am going to stay here with Pan that's why I didn't tell you about the way home. I wanted one last day with you." As soon as the word escaped my lips the ropes the bound us fell and we ran across the bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I kept running not looking where I was going until I knocked Peter over and he took me down with him. I stood up looking over my shoulder. "What's wrong Emma?" He said sounding concerned. "It's nothing but we need to leave now, I will explain on the way." I said stammering and walking past him grabbing his arm.

I ran along the path pulling peter with me, as branches clawed at my face leaving red marks. Once we where on the other side of the island I told pan what happened. He grew angrier by the minute and said "we have to do something. If he hurt you I don't know what I would do." I smiled and started to hug him tight. As soon as I pulled away I thought of an idea. "Wait! I know what we need to do. The next time he looks for me I will be in a tree with the cross bow when he comes by he won't realize what happened." Pan smiled devilishly.

One hour later

I was in the tree, my arrow loaded with dream shade. I soon saw Felix's hooded shadow coming. I aimed my bow and once he was in range I fired at his leg.

He fell screaming in agony, writhing in pain. I dropped down from the tree to confront him. When I got down there I realized it wasn't Felix that I had shot.

**Disclaimer: hey guys it's the author here I am really sorry I haven't updated lately but with school work and my writer's block I been able to update lately so I am really sorry and I will try to update every week but no promises any way thx bye?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Disclaimer: Hey guys I know that my last chapter was really short and I am so sorry but anyway here's a new chapter so enjoy. It wasn't Felix who was on the ground screaming in pain as dream shade coursed through him. If was Dylan. I looked at his face in horror as options on what to do raced through my mind. Until I saw the cliff a few feet away. I knew that if anyone knew I would be shunned by all my friends. So I rolled him of the cliff he hit the side of the cliff as he fell which sent him pinwheeling into the water. His head didn't pop back up he stayed under. What have I done? I walked back to the camp with a horrible feeling inside of me. When I saw all of my friends sitting at the camp fire I couldn't take it so I ran into the forest until I saw a small clearing by a pond. I laid down not sleeping. As I lay there ripples started to appear on the surface of the pond. Soon a head poked up. It was a girl she had long red hair nada tail I soon realized I was looking at Ariel. Ariel beckoned me into the water. I didn't know what to do so I slipped my foot into the pond. I soon felt a sharp pain in my legs and to my horror the we're becoming a tail. I was soon fully submerged in the water and when I tried to talk to Ariel she wouldn't respond. She was mute I asked her to help me out of the water but she just shook her head. I lifted myself up and out of the water to find that my legs where back. I didn't know how or why but this pond was magic and I was determined to keep it safe. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Spencer's POV

It's been two whole days since Dylan died and Emma disappeared. I was walking along the beach when I saw Dylan lying unconscious on the shore. I ran over and saw that he had a deep cut his leg that was turning black. Dream shade. He started to wake up so I picked him off the sand and walked him to a near by cave. Inside he lay on the stone floor until he came to. "Wha? Where am I?" He asked. "You're in a cave west of camp." I replied. He seemed to look around until his eyes landed on me. "Spencer what's going on? What happened?" He asked. "I found u washed up on the shore. Do you not remember anything?" I said. "All I remember is a great pain, seeing Emma's face, and the everything went black, now I'm here." He said with a confused look on his face.

I had decided not to bring him back to camp. I need more info on what happened.

Pan's POV

It has been two days since Emma has been to camp, we think Dylan is dead. I spotted Emma yesterday but I didn't approach her. She was running from something but I didn't know what. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Felix. She didn't kill him. Emma must have killed Dylan instead. That's why she hasn't been at the camp. She will have to come back soon or else she might die!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Emma's POV

It is somewhere near midnight when I hear a twig snap. I spun around to see Felix standing with an axe in his hand. "You aren't going to stop until I'm gone are you?" I asked. "Ding ding ding you are correct for until you are dead peter won't focus thus you must die." He said with a grin on his face. I realized then and there he wasn't lying he would hunt me down until I was dead. "Make it quick, please." I said my voice low and shaky. I lay my head on the floor as the axe rose.

Felix's POV

I am about to bring the axe down when I am suddenly pushed to the ground by Dylan. Emma turned around and shrieked, "Dylan you're alive!? But how?" He said, "I don't know all I know is that you used the wrong arrow." Spencer was also there he was untying Emma while Dylan tied me up. "What are you talking about? I used dream shade." She screamed at him. "I thought so to but apparently you used the only other poison on the island that is so similar to dream shade." I tried to wiggle out of my binding but the knots we re to tight. Spencer walked over to Emma and asked her "Are you ok?" She nodded. Spencer bent down to look at me once he did he smacked me in the face.

Emma's POV

Dylan suggested, "we need to get rid of him other wise he will hunt Emma down forever." Spencer and Dylan nodded in agreement Spencer picked up the axe and swung nocking Felix's head clear off. I couldn't watch so I hid my head in Dylan's shoulder and when it was done I walked away. I felt relieved to be rid of him, but something was going on. What did he mean by Pan needs to focus. What does he need to focus on? Pan's POV: "Wendy I need you to help me for a minute."

**disclaimer: hey guys it's the author here, I am really sorry this is super late and super short but I will try to update more often so review and check my bio for polls thx bye**


End file.
